


La Montaña solitaria

by Lady_tiger_Loki13



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Minor Bard/Thranduil, Minor Dwalin/Ori, Past Violence, Threats of Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_tiger_Loki13/pseuds/Lady_tiger_Loki13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin…<br/>Apenas han pasado dos años tras volver del ejército y las cosas no han mejorado mucho. Las pesadillas y el dolor siguen. Sin llegar a entender cómo consigue llevar el rancho y a sus sobrinos adelante al mismo tiempo. Sin saber que la llegada de un nuevo trabajador va a poner su mundo del revés.</p>
<p>Bilbo…<br/>Tras ser echado de casa con poco más que lo puesto, coge el primer autobús que sale de la estación acabando en Montana. Sin saber dónde se dirige acaba pasando la noche en unas cuadras. Sin saber el papel que tendrá en las vidas del extraño que ve nada más despertarse y de los pequeños de la casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia por aquí, que comparto con toda mi ilusión. Se que el primer capítulo es corto pero espero que le deis una oportunidad.  
> Intentaré subir el segundo entre hoy y mañana. :P!!

**Primera impresión**

 

Eran las 9 de la noche. Y estaba sentado en el sofá, los niños ya durmiendo en la cama y los platos de la cena lavados y secados. No le gustaba quedarse así. Tendría que encender la televisión para no pensar o coger el libro que tenía empezado en la mesa delante de sus pies. Pero sus brazos no se movían. Se quedó ahí mirando el fuego de la chimenea y las imágenes empezaron a venir a su cabeza. El desierto, calor, el sol de frente y sobretodo el dolor. Sin darse cuenta esos pensamientos se convirtieron en sueños, pesadillas de lo vivido en el ejército. Despertándose sobresaltado en el sofá, marcando el DVD del salón las 2 AM. Pesadamente se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y colisiono en la cama, apenas tapándose antes de volver a quedarse dormido del cansancio, ya ni recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía que tenía una noche de descanso.

Como cada mañana abría los ojos unos pocos minutos antes de que sonase el despertador. No sabía cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que se tomó una mañana de relax, aunque esa idea simplemente implicase levantarse después de que los primeros rayos del sol entrasen por las persianas de la ventana. Oye su propio suspiro mientras retira el edredón y se enfrenta a la fría mañana que aún perdura en el mes de marzo. Se viste con lo primero que ve, unos vaqueros oscuros, camiseta de manga larga negra y sobre esta una camisa de algodón verde oscuro con las mangas dobladas a la altura del codo y las botas de piel.

Tras tomar su primer café de la mañana Thorin se dirige a los establos para ver a los caballos y darles comida y agua. Era la rutina habitual. Luego le tocaba preparar el desayuno a los chicos. Sin que se le llegase a imaginar lo que iba a encontrar. A medida que iba pasando por las cuadras llegó a la última, la cual estos últimos meses no cobijaba a ningún animal sino que se había convertido en el almacén de la paja.

Nada más llegar a la puerta lo vio o más bien le vio. Un muchacho, no le hacía más de 18 años. Durmiendo pacíficamente sobre las balas de paja, medio tapado con una manta de cuadros. Tenía la cara más hermosa que había visto en su vida, con una tez clara y llena de pecas repartidas por toda su extensión aumentando su número en la zona del puente de la nariz y pómulos, la cual se encontraba relajada en los brazos de Morfeo, coronada por una mata de cabello dorada no más larga que unos 2 cm en los lados y suficientemente larga en la parte superior para dejar que se rizase de forma desordenada y totalmente adorable.

Thorin no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó mirándole embobado, sin darse cuenta de que el joven empezaba a despertarse.

-Buenos días- se le escapó de los labios a Thorin con una voz suave y profunda, generando un gran susto al pequeño cuerpo frente a él. El muchacho abrió mucho los ojos enfocándole mientras se hacía una pequeña bola con su cuerpo para protegerse. Fue ahí cuando Thorin vio los ojos más radiantes que alguna vez había visto. Verdes y muy asustados.

Empezó a moverse rápido poniéndose los zapatos y saliendo por el hueco que quedaba entre el cuerpo del hombre más alto y la pared de la cuadra- Yo... Lo siento… lo siento- murmura siendo apenas audible si no hubiese sido que se encontraba a poca distancia. Tras esto empezó a correr. Olvidando una pequeña bolsa que se encontraba en el lugar que apenas un minuto antes estaba su cabeza.

Unos pocos segundos bastaron para que Thorin cogiese rápidamente la pequeña bolsa y empezase a correr detrás de él gritando que esperase un momento, sin embargo el joven ya había salido de las cuadras y no sabía si conseguiría pararlo. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los comentarios. La verdad que estoy muy ilusionada con la idea y espero que os sigan gustando los capítulos. :D!!

**Primer desayuno**

 

Se había dormido, que desastre. Se repetía Bilbo en la cabeza mientras intentaba ver la ruta de escape más rápida.

-¡Espera un momento!- grita, sabe que es el hombre que ha visto dentro de las cuadras. Pero Bilbo no para, si no que aumenta el ritmo. Sin darse cuenta de los baches del camino y se tropieza, parando la caída con sus manos lo suficiente para que su cara no entre en contacto con el suelo. El extraño le alcanza poniendo una mano en su antebrazo para ayudar a levantarlo- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Bilbo se incorpora hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, mirando al otro hombre. Quedándose inmerso en el azul marino de sus ojos- ¿Estás bien?- vuelve a preguntar el hombre, con un tono más exasperado al mismo tiempo que aprieta un poco más su agarre del brazo del otro en un intento de llamar su atención.

-Yo… si- contesta Bilbo sonrojado- Lo siento… yo…

-No voy a hacerte nada, tranquilo- dice Thorin con lo que parece un intento de sonrisa para calmar un poco la situación- Vamos, entra. Te daré un poco de café y me dirás porque estabas durmiendo ahí- habla, mientras ayuda a Bilbo a levantarse- Por cierto, te olvidabas esto-Le dice Thorin poniendo a la vista del otro la bolsa.

-Gracias- contesta Bilbo sonrojado mientras coge la bolsa.

Es en el momento en que ambos quedan erguidos, cuando se dan cuenta de la diferencia entre ellos. Ya que Bilbo apenas le llega a la altura de los hombros y la espalda de Thorin casi hace dos de la suya. Thorin suelta el agarre y se dirige hacia la casa, esperando que el otro le siga. En ese corto trayecto Thorin se pregunta porque ha actuado de esa forma, ya que lo habitual en su forma de ser hubiese sido echar al extraño de sus tierras de la forma más brusca y aterradora posible. Pero ese muchacho, totalmente desamparado e inocente le causó sentimientos que creía hace mucho tiempo bien enterrados y le aterraba pensar lo que eso implicaba.

Al entrar por la puerta de la cocina, esta se ve como una estancia muy acogedora con muebles de madera blanca, sobre los que descansa una encimera negra. Con una isla en el centro y al otro lado de esta hay una mesa de madera robusta, con sillas a un lado y el otro que da a la ventana tiene una bancada. Bilbo ve como el otro hombre sirve dos tazas de café y se dirige a la mesa, se acerca y se sienta.

-Ahora me dirás porque estabas durmiendo en mis cuadras- dice Thorin mientras se acerca la taza para tomar un sorbo del que será su segundo café de la mañana. Mientras Bilbo únicamente se permite mirar la taza que tiene delante.

-Yo… Tuve que bajar del autobús una parada antes de llegar al pueblo y ya era de noche. Me perdí y hacia frio. Lo siento- contesta Bilbo sin poder evitar un escalofrío- Mejor me voy- dice mientras hace ademán de levantarse. Sin embargo es frenado por una mano que ligeramente se ha posado encima de la suya.

-Me da a mí que no tienes mucho a donde ir- dice Thorin- Cuéntame que te ha pasado- palabras con las que consigue que el joven le mire a los ojos. Momento en que se da cuenta de que están llorosos. Justo antes de empezar a hablar volvió a bajar la mirada.

\- Mi padre me hecho de casa. Apenas tuve tiempo de coger algo de ropa y dinero. Cogí el primer autobús que salía de la estación y al bajar empecé a caminar, no había luz, no conozco la zona y me perdí. Al cabo de unas horas vi el edificio y entre.

-Mmmm… Puedo saber porque te echaron- pregunta Thorin dando otro sorbo a su café.

-…- No obtiene respuesta.

-Puedo saber tú nombre- Sabe que el chico está asustado, no quiere ni imaginarse lo que le habrá pasado, no tiene pinta de ser una mala persona, parece demasiado inocente.

-Bilbo… Es Bilbo Baggins- contesta con una ligera sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Thorin Durin a su servicio- sin poder evitar responder a esa tenue sonrisa con otra- Y mi suposición anterior de que no tienes a donde ir es cierta o has venido a esta zona por tener algún familiar.

-No tengo a nadie por aquí- contestó apesadumbrado- Y sobre lo otro estás en lo correcto. Mi padre me amenazó si iba a alguien de mi familia.

Mierda, pensó Thorin mientras veía cómo el chico luchaba por no llorar. Menudo bastardo de padre. Tenía miedo de hacer más preguntas. No quería asustarlo más de lo que ya lo estaba. Desde que habían entrado el chico apenas había levantado la cabeza. Una idea le rondaba. Una idea que le daba pánico, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era su única salida- Puedo saber tu edad- Palabras que lograron que el joven levantase los ojos con temor.

-Cumplí los 20 el mes pasado- Bilbo contestó con reticencia. Mientras que al mismo tiempo Thorin se sorprendía, ya que parecía mucho más joven.

-Yo…. Esto puede que te suene raro, pero la verdad es que estoy en un aprieto bastante grande- dijo Thorin con un suspiro- La niñera se despidió anoche. La idea era tomarme el día libre para buscar otra para mañana. El rancho lleva mucho trabajo y no puedo dejarlo mucho tiempo. ¿Te gustan los niños?- preguntó mientras el otro había levantado la vista y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos- Tendrías donde quedarte, sería a tiempo casi completo, los niños y la casa. No puedo darte un gran sueldo, pero es algo y tendrías habitación y todas las comidas incluidas.

-¡¿Cómo puedes?!-gritó con una voz muy aguda para ser un hombre- No me conoces de nada, podría ser un sicópata o algo así.

Bilbo no había podido evitar levantarse y empezara dar vueltas. Ese extraño estaba loco, no le entendía. Le había encontrado durmiendo en su propiedad y en lugar de echarlo, le había dejado entrar en casa, le había dado una taza de café y ahora le ofrecía un trabajo. Tenía que ser un sueño en el que ese hombre de ojos azules era un caballero con su brillante armadura.

-El hecho de que te lo preguntes me hace saber que no lo eres- contestó el otro con una sonrisa un poco burlona mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo de la silla para mirar al otro cuerpo presente en la cocina- Pero lo que importa es si quieres hacerlo

-¿No hay señora Durin?- Bilbo no pudo evitar preguntar.

-No- se puso serio- En realidad son mis sobrinos. Fili de 5 años y Kili de 2. Llevan un buen trabajo. Son unos niños encantadores pero tienden a meterse en líos- Le ha vuelto la sonrisa, y es hermosa piensa Bilbo, muy hermosa.

-Está bien- dice Bilbo de repente sorprendiendo a ambos. Bilbo ni siquiera lo había pensado bien realmente.

-De todas formas hoy estaré contigo para que los conozcas y explicarte las cosas. También hay que ir a hacer la compra- contesta Thorin complacido- Por cierto, ¿has trabajado antes?

-Si- dice Bilbo pensativo- Trabajaba en la yeguada de mí tío que había a las afueras de donde vivía en Oregon. Trabajan con caballos en doma natural sobre todo para aquellos que han sufrido algún trauma. Además de criarlos.

-Parece un trabajo muy hermoso.

-Si- Bilbo no puede evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras y la mirada del otro hombre.

-¿No vas a tomarte el café?- pregunta curioso

-Yo… mm…- Bilbo no puede evitar una pequeña carcajada- Lo siento… pero no me gusta. Prefiero el té- Mira a Thorin totalmente rojo mientras este le contesta con una carcajada, mientras niega con la cabeza ante la ridiculez de la situación.

-Bueno, voy a despertarlos

-¿No es un poco temprano?- pregunta Bilbo- Sólo es por curiosidad, que son las 7:30 de la mañana- dice antes de que el otro hombre pueda decirle algo.

-Yo… Adapto su horario lo mejor que puedo con el rancho. Así desayunamos juntos lo que preparo. Luego se van a dormir más temprano por la noche y solucionado

-Mmmm…

-Bueno, voy a despertarlos y luego te enseño la casa- dice Thorin saliendo de la cocina, sin dar la oportunidad a contestar.

 

Apenas han pasado cinco minutos cuando dos cabecitas aparecen por la cocina. La más alta tiene en pelo rubio y se acompaña por unos profundos ojos azules mientras que la otra tiene el cabello y ojos de un hermoso color castaño. Compartiendo ambos rostros la nariz y forma de los labios. Bilbo se siente profundamente observado por esos dos pares de ojos que lo miran con una gran curiosidad, sin pasar de la zona que sería la entrada de la cocina.

 

-Hola- dice Bilbo con una sonrisa- Me llamo Bilbo- esperando que alguno de los pequeños se decida a hablar. El más pequeño se acerca sin miedo alguno hasta llegar a Bilbo. Se apoya en sus piernas y le mira a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tengo hambre- dice como si fuesen las palabras más normales. Dejando sin saber que decir a Bilbo.

-Aaaa….- justo cuando iba a decir algo pasa Thorin hablando por teléfono bastante serio cruzando toda la cocina y saliendo fuera de la casa- Bueno…- dice Bilbo pensativo- Podemos mirar de hacer algo de desayuno- le dice al pequeño con una sonrisa. Mientras se levanta para ir a la nevera. Pero ese pequeño duende no le dejó ni dar un paso. Le miró y le vio con los brazos extendido hacia él.

-Arriba- le dice con una sonrisa. Dejando a Bilbo totalmente encandilado mientras le coge en brazos y lo engancha a su cadera- Tú debes ser Kili, verdad.

-Si- le contesta mientras se abraza a su cuello.

-Y supongo que otro pequeño duende que está escondido detrás del marco de la puerta es Fili- dice Bilbo mirando al otro pequeño, que parece mucho más tímido que su hermano- Vamos, acércate- le dice mientras mantiene la mano que no sujeta a Kili extendida hacia él. El pequeño se acerca pero sin llegar a estar a su altura- Bueno- dándose por satisfecho por ahora Bilbo toma dirección a la nevera, no es hasta abrirla que se da cuenta del porqué es día de hacer la compra. Apenas hay nada- Mmmm…. Esto limita las posibilidades- Sólo hay un par de huevos, un brik de zumo y otro de leche, algunas verduras, algún cartón de comida para llevar y poco más. Bilbo deja a Kili sentado en la encimera mientras busca por los armarios si hay algo más- Podemos hacer tortitas- dice con una sonrisa a los niños con un paquete de harina de la mano.

-¡Sí¡- dicen ambos niños, sacando una carcajada de Bilbo.

-Puedo ayudar- dice Filli que ahora si se ha acercado y se encuentra al lado de Bilbo.

-Claro que si- le contesta Bilbo. Y así se ponen los tres a hacer el desayuno riendo y pasándoselo bien. Y es así como los encuentra Thorin. Quedándose mirándolos en la entrada de la cocina sin querer romper el ambiente. Hasta que Kili le ve.

-¡Papa¡- dice con alegría- Ven, estamos haciendo tortitas- su sonrisa no puede ser mayor. Thorin le sonríe y se acerca.

-Que me toca a mí- dice mirando intensamente a Bilbo, y ve como a este le recorre un escalofrío

-Yo…. ¿Poner la mesa?- pregunta sonrojado

-Bien- sonríe mientras abre los cajones para coger los cubiertos

 

Se ponen a desayunar y la conversación fluye. Con Thorin a la cabeza de la mesa y un niño a cada lado y al otro lado de Kili está sentado Bilbo a petición del pequeño, constantemente observado por el otro hombre, el cual no puede dejar de mirarlo. Thorin si siente absorbido por la presencia del pequeño hombre, con sus ojos verdes los cuales durante la conversación anterior ha visto tienen pequeñas motas de color azul alrededor de la pupila. Sin darse cuenta de que al mismo tiempo Bilbo tampoco pierde detalle de él. El joven también se siente absorto por la presencia abrumadora del otro. Con sus ojos azules, como el fondo del océano y su pelo negro, salpicado de gris en los lados, y lo suficientemente largo para que le haga ligeras ondas.

Tras acabar de desayunar los pequeños se van al salón a jugar un rato mientras los mayores limpian los platos del desayuno. Lo hacen en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabe que decir, la tensión es enorme. Cuando Bilbo está pasando un trapo por la mesa nota una presencia detrás de él y pocos segundos después nota una mano sobre su hombro, sobresaltándole y sin poder evitar dar un saltito. Pero la mano no se retira. Bilbo gira el rostro y ve como Thorin lo mira a los ojos.

-Ven, te enseñaré la casa y la que será tu habitación y luego iremos a comprar. ¿Te parece bien?- le pregunta a Bilbo

-Si

-Además de comida, también iremos a por algo de ropa, la necesitarás- le dice con una sonrisa mientras ha empezado a caminar hacia la otra habitación esperando que el otro le siga

-Yo…- empieza Bilbo mientras le sigue- Me sabe mal

-No es molestia- contesta el otro

-Me sentiría mejor si me lo quitases del sueldo, no quiero ser una carga- dice Bilbo, con una sonrisa triste, haciendo que Thorin se pregunte de nuevo en qué tipo de casa se ha criado.

-Como prefieras- le contesta

Pasan al salón, que tiene una chimenea enorme en un lado más cercano a la cocina. En la zona central de la pared hay una buena televisión acompañada de unos sofás de piel marrón y una mesa de centro. Al otro lado hay un gran ventanal. El salón es muy acogedor. Al girarse ve una zona de estanterías, dos puertas y una escalera. Thorin le dice que tras ellas hay un baño y su despacho. Suben las escaleras y le enseña las habitaciones y el baño de la planta. La habitación de Bilbo es la que se encuentra entre la de Thorin y la de los niños, los cuales según Thorin le dice que prefieren compartirla. Lo que a Bilbo le parece un poco extraño es que no sean los niños los que tienen la habitación más cercana a la del otro hombre. Pero no dice nada, ya que no quiere molestarlo. Su habitación es muy acogedora, como ha visto que es el resto de la casa. En tonos azules y con muebles de madera no muy oscura. Tiene una cama de buen tamaño, un armario y cajonera y lo que cree que es lo mejor una butaca con una lámpara al lado, el rincón perfecto para leer piensa, mientras ya piensa en sí mismo leyendo en ella.

-Bilbo- dice Thorin, sobresaltándole ya que no se ha dado cuenta de que se ha quedado en el limbo mirando la butaca- Vamos, que hay media hora en coche de camino al pueblo y me gustaría volver aquí temprano.

-Muy bien- contesta con una sonrisa.

Ambos se dirigen al piso inferior donde les esperan los pequeños. Thorin coge a Kili en brazos y este se pone a reír.

-Vamos a comprar, ¿Os parece chicos?- dice Thorin mirando a ambos

-¡Sí¡- contestan con alegría. Cuando van a salir Bilbo se sorprende al ver cómo Fili extiende el brazo para ir cogido de la mano con Bilbo. Esto le causa una gran ilusión, los dos niños le parecen un encanto y cada vez tiene más ganas de cuidarlos y pasar tiempo con ellos. Todavía no puede creerse como ha cambiado su situación en tan poco tiempo. Cuando se estaba quedando dormido estaba sólo, sin nada, sin saber qué hacer y ahora ha parecido este hombre, parece muy duro por fuera, con ese ceño un poco fruncido que sólo parece capaz de relajar cuando se dirige a los niños, pero conforme le ha dejado ver esta mañana le parece alguien muy noble con un gran corazón. Sabe que le va a cambiar la vida y pensándolo bien no le da miedo sino que en cierta manera lo está deseando, siendo este último sentimiento lo que le asusta, ya lo han herido antes y personas muy cercanas y le asusta la facilidad con la que ve que será capaz de confiar en este extraño.


	3. Chapter 3

** Primer mes **

 

El trayecto en coche es tranquilo, con música country de fondo no muy fuerte y Bilbo puede ver cómo les gusta a los integrantes de esta pequeña familia, ya que incluso Kili está tarareando la canción, lo que le hace a Bilbo imposible evitar la sonrisa.

Bilbo está empujando el carrito haciendo el tonto para entretener a Kili mientras Fili tiene una profunda conversación con Thorin sobre él porque debe comer verduras, cuando los ve y se vuelve tan rojo como los tomates que está cogiendo Thorin. A poca distancia hay dos hombres, uno alto y delgado con el pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y muy rubio con una gran sonrisa y su rostro colorado que está siendo abrazado por detrás por otro hombre con sus manos sobre las del otro, casi de la misma altura y con el pelo castaño oscuro el cual está depositando pequeños besos por el cuello del primero.

-¿Bilbo?- le llama Kili cambiando la atención de Bilbo.

-Dime.

-Estas rojo- le dice Kili riéndose mientras le toca las mejillas con los dedos, corroborando lo dicho. Bilbo está sin saber que contestar al pequeño, simplemente le mira, aumentando su sonrojo, ya que en su pueblo natal la gente no era tan abierta en estos temas. Por lo que no se da cuenta de cómo Thorin ha seguido hacia donde miraba él y ha cruzado las miradas con la pareja, pareja que ahora se les acerca muy a pesar de Thorin, cuya mañana ya ha sido suficientemente ajetreada como para encontrarse con ellos.

-Buenos días Thorin- saluda Thranduil con una sonrisa socarrona

-Buenos días- contesta escuetamente, dirigiéndose más a Bardo que al otro. No entendía como esos dos podían estar casados con lo diferentes que eran. Bardo es un buen hombre, con los pies en la tierra. Mientras que Thranduil es un pijo insensato cuyo mayor entretenimiento es hacer la vida de Thorin un infierno, piensa Thorin. Mientras los niños les saludan.

-No vas a presentarnos- le dice Thranduil con las cejas levantadas, Thorin sabe que está muerto por la curiosidad y Bardo no puede evitar reírse de su marido y del pobre Thorin.

-Mmmmm…- Thorin no sabe que será peor, si intentar huir de él o cumplir su deseo. Aunque sabe que tarde o temprano no va a poder evitarle- Bilbo, ellos son Thranduil- le dice a Bilbo señalando al rubio- y Bardo. Bilbo se va a encargar de los niños a partir de ahora.

-Encantado- dice Bilbo con una sonrisa mientras extiende la mano para saludarles. Si bien acaba de ver que Thorin no tiene muchas maneras, él no va a olvidar las maneras que su madre le enseñó.

-Que monada- dice Thranduil mientras mira a Thorin- Ya podrías a prender de él.

-Thranduil- dice su marido. Conoce a Thorin y es mejor no apretarle demasiado, al menos en público.

 

No llevan hablando más de cinco minutos, en los que Bilbo se ha enterado que llevan casados varios años, que tienen dos hijos y que Bardo es el abogado de Thorin, cuando Fili le habla sacándole de la conversación de los adultos. No es que a Bilbo le moleste mucho ya que aprovechando el momento Bardo empieza a hablarle a Thorin sobre unos papeles. Mientras Bilbo estaba hablando tranquilamente con los niños cuando una frase le dejó totalmente boquiabierto.

-Nunca pensé que alguien podría hacerte olvidar el café y pasarte al té- dice Thranduil a Thorin señalando un par de paquetes de té que hay en un lado del carrito haciendo que él y Bilbo se sonrojen, el primero por haber sido descubierto y el segundo por el hecho de que Thorin a quien acaba de conocer se haya acordado de ese aspecto sobre él y le esté comprando té. Bilbo sabía que si estuviese a solas con Thorin ya estaría llorando de alegría al mismo tiempo que estaría temblando de nervios ante lo que suponía esa acción. Bilbo nunca se había sentido atraído por alguien en concreto, le habían gustado algunos chicos del colegio pero con todo lo de su padre tuvo que olvidarse de todo aquello, pero si podía verse atraído por Thorin. El hombre era atractivo aunque tuviese una actitud de hombre de las cavernas en algunos casos.

Actitud que estaba mostrando ahora mismo, mediante un gruñido más animal que humano. Asustando un poco a Bilbo, que no está acostumbrado a ello. Al mirarlo ve como tiene los puños apretados y lo poco que ve de su rosto tiene el ceño muy fruncido y los labios apretados de tal forma que forman una fina línea.  Ahora mismo lo único que quiere Thorin es darle un buen puñetazo al rubio pijo que tiene delante. Su idea era que Bilbo no se diese cuenta de lo del té hasta llegar a la casa. Quería tener el detalle con él. Suponía que lo había pasado mal y quería tratarlo bien, quería cuidarlo. Thorin sabe que no había nada de malo en ello. Pero que Thranduil lo dijese a voces no le gusta a Thorin, siempre ha sido muy privado en estos temas y Thranduil lo sabe. Pero lo que le saca del bucle de pensamientos en un suave peso en su brazo. Thorin mira hacia el origen de ello y ve como Bilbo le mira con cierto temor. Eso le parte el alma, no quiere que Bilbo le tenga miedo.

-Los niños- le dice Bilbo. Thorin les mira y ve como estos le miran preocupados. Saben de sus prontos. Saben que nunca les haría daño pero siempre les da miedo cuando empieza a gritar.

-Lo siento…- les dice a los tres. Sin notar la mirada de pura diversión de Thranduil. Pero antes de poder decir algo más su marido le para.

-Si te parece me paso en unos días para acabar de arreglar todo el papeleo- dice Bardo tratando de calmar la situación.

-Bien- le contesta Thorin.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos tirando que no podemos estar toda la mañana por aquí- dice Bardo con una sonrisa mientras ha cogido el brazo de Thranduil para llevárselo con el- Un placer Bilbo- dicen ambos a modo de despedida.

-Igualmente- contesta Bilbo sin saber muy bien lo que acaba de pasar. Apenas se han ido y Thorin deposita un beso en cada frente de los dos pequeños a modo de disculpa. Se le parte el corazón que le teman, pero le cuesta mucho controlarse y cuando se da cuenta ya les ha asustado. Desearía ser un mejor padre, piensa Thorin sin darse cuenta de cómo está siendo observado por el otro hombre.

 

Mientras dejan a la pareja Thranduil no puede evitar tener una sonrisa entre diabólica y alcahueta. Conocía a Thorin desde que eran pequeños y sabia como había sido la vida del hombre y a pesar de que siempre se metía con él quería que fuese feliz. Creía que Bilbo era lo que necesitaba e iba a hacer todo lo necesario para conseguirle ese final feliz que se merece.

 

Tras acabar de comprar sin ninguna sorpresa más Thorin les dirige a unas tiendas para comprar algo de ropa a Bilbo. Bilbo se siente tan mal que no es capaz de decidirse sobre que coger hasta que Thorin empieza a ponerle en las manos un par de camisetas y pantalones además de ropa interior. Justo en el momento en que va a probarse una de las camisetas cuando oye como alguien abre la cortina del probador, y sin tener tiempo de cubrirse Bilbo ve de reojo cómo cambia el rostro de Thorin, mostrando sorpresa y dolor, al ver los modados que recorren todo el lado derecho de su espalda. Bilbo cierra rápidamente la cortina de nuevo mientras que Thorin llama a Kili para que suelte la cortina, deseando únicamente que Thorin no le saque el tema en algún momento. Es en ese instante en el que Thorin entiende la mirada de miedo cuando estaban hablando con Thranduil y Bardo.

 

Al llegar a la habitación Bilbo está agotado, pensando en cómo ha cambiado su vida en un solo día. Pero no es eso lo que le hace sonreír, ni tampoco las camisetas que le acaba de dar Thorin para dormir, sus camisetas piensa Bilbo sorprendido sin poder evitar olerlas, si no que su sonrisa viene por un bote que hay junto a la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche. Un bote de crema para los golpes, el cual está allí por Thorin o eso piensa Bilbo.

Ese hombre, piensa Bilbo mientras se le pone la piel de gallina.

 

Había pasado ya un mes desde que había llegado Bilbo al rancho. Menudo mes, pensaba él, ya que había comprobado lo que le había dicho Thorin sobre los niños. Eran un amor, encantadores pero con demasiada energía, pensaba Bilbo mientras salía de su habitación una vez ya dormidos. Había conocido a los primos de Thorin, Dwalin y Balin que tenían su casa al otro lado de la propiedad ya que también eran propietarios del rancho, aunque en menor medida. El primero le había dado miedo al principio a Bilbo, con todos esos tatuajes y rostro duro, mientras que Balin se había convertido en la figura paternal que Bilbo nunca había tenido. Pasaba bastante tiempo con él ya que se dedicaba más a llevar las cuentas del rancho y darles algunas clases a los niños. Además de ayudarle a ubicarse en la propiedad y a calmarse cada vez que le veía hablando solo mientras limpiaba o hacía otras tareas de la casa, ya que Balin sabía quién era el causante de ese mal humor, el único que había visto que conseguía hacerlo enfadar tanto en ese mes, Thorin.

Esta era la primera noche que los arropaba solos, ya que a pesar de la cantidad de trabajo que tiene Thorin de forma habitual, este siempre llegaba a la hora de cenar para luego acostarlos y pocos días después de entrar a formar parte de sus días Bilbo tenía que participar también a petición de los pequeños, sobre todo por Kili quien había desarrollado rápidamente un vínculo con Bilbo, lo que le causaba una enorme sonrisa. Le gustaba mucho la sensación de estar integrándose en la familia. No sabía muy bien el porqué de la ausencia de Thorin esta noche, sabía que era algo relacionado con una reunión con los compradores, pero agradecía el tiempo extra sin él, el hombre le abrumaba, nunca se había sentido así por nadie. En el momento en que ambos estaban en la misma habitación la piel se le volvía de gallina y le costaba horrores no saltar al otro lado de la habitación cada vez que le notaba justo a su lado o detrás de él o cada vez que sus manos se rozaban. Vivía con un constante sonrojo pensaba Bilbo en medio del pasillo a oscuras. Pero Thorin no había dicho nada o actuado de alguna forma concreta que le aclarase las cosas a Bilbo y eso aún le confundía más.

Apenas estaba bajando las escaleras para ir a la cocina a hacerse un té cuando le oyó entrar.

-Bienvenido- dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba a la cocina dejando a Thorin sorprendido, no le esperaba allí.

-Gracias- le contesta mientras le sigue a la cocina. Pensando en lo hermoso que es, pensando en lo imposible que son las ideas que cruzan su mente de ambos juntos. Es demasiado joven para él y Thorin sabe que el mismo está demasiado roto ya.

-¿Té?- pregunta, Thorin le asiente. Desde que Bilbo ha llegado le está cogiendo gusta a esos brebajes, piensa Thorin- ¿Qué tal la reunión?

-Bien, cansada- contesta Thorin mientras se masajea las sienes- Tenían ganas de discutir- Bilbo le pasa la taza y ambos van al salón. Se ha vuelto una pequeña rutina, ir al sofá un rato, tras acostar a los niños y tomar un té. Con la chimenea encendida, cada uno a un lado del sofá y teniendo pequeñas conversaciones sin importancia.

-¿Cómo va la espalda?- le pregunta Thorin. Ambos habían estado en silencio unos minutos, mirando el fuego de la chimenea y cada uno con una taza de té.

-Bien, apenas hay ninguna marca ya- contesta Bilbo con una sonrisa, no puede evitar una sensación de placer ante el hecho de que Thorin se preocupe por él, aunque sea por esas pequeñas cosas que podrían pasar inadvertidas- La pomada me ha ido genial.

-Bien- le dice con una sonrisa que no llega a los ojos, no es como otras que le ha visto Bilbo- Fue…- Thorin no acaba la pregunta. Se ha frenado todo este tiempo para no sacarle el tema. Sabe que tendría que ser Bilbo quien lo sacase pero a Thorin se le escapan las fuerzas para callarse, quiere saberlo todo de Bilbo. Lo bueno y lo malo.

-Si- contesta Bilbo escuetamente sin mirar a Thorin, ambos sabiendo que el otro se refiere al padre de Bilbo

-Lo siento. No tengo derecho- dice Thorin.

-No pasa nada- Bilbo se queda un rapo pensativo. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero no hay tensión, el ambiente es relajado -¿Ejército?- pregunta de repente Bilbo señalando el tatuaje que sobresale de su brazo derecho por debajo de la manga corta de su camiseta.

-Sí- contesta Thorin recordando el día que se hizo el tatuaje con Dwalin- Me alisté a los 18.

-¿Estuviste mucho tiempo?- dice Bilbo. Dando un sorbo de su té. Thorin no pierde detalle en esa simple acción, le encanta mirar a Bilbo mientras toma sus tés, se le ve tan relajado.

\- Diez años- le contesta sin pensar y eso le sorprende. No es una época que le guste recordar pero sabe que puede confiar en Bilbo- Me hirieron en la espalda- Thorin ve como las pupilas de Bilbo se dilatan supone que en preocupación- Vine aquí, mi padre murió y heredé el rancho. Apenas había acabado las obras de la casa, que estaba hecha un desastre y vino mi hermana. No la veía desde hacía años, tantos que ni conocía a mis sobrinos. Se fue de casa, decía que aquí no se podía vivir- Thorin se da cuenta de que se está yendo por las ramas- Bueno… me dijo que estaba en peligro y que no podía tener a los niños y me los dejó. De eso ya hace un año y no he vuelto a saber de ella y dudo que lo haga- dice serio, sorprendido con todo lo que le ha contado.

-¿Por eso te llaman papa?- pregunta Bilbo sorprendiendo a Thorin, no le mira con pena o lástima sino que en sus ojos puede ver esa curiosidad que ya le ha aflorado en otros momentos. Además, las pocas personas que sabían su historia le habían tratado con pena e incluso algunos habían cuestionado su habilidad para cuidar de los niños

-Si… Kili apenas tenía un año y Fili cuatro y por lo que he conseguido sacarle a Fili el padre apenas paraba por casa. Dudo que Kili lo conociese en algún momento- dice Thorin con pesar

-A veces es mejor así- contesta Bilbo con una carcajada triste

-Ya…- Thorin no quiere preguntar, sabe que tiene que salir del otro hombre. Lo único que desea es que Bilbo aprenda a depositar la misma confianza que ha puesto Thorin en él.

-Todo iba bien hasta que mi madre murió hace tres años. Él empezó a beber y bueno… llegaron los gritos, los golpes, tener que llevar la casa, dejar de estudiar. Todavía no sé cómo me las arreglaba para mantener el trabajo con mi tío. Creo que es lo único que me daba vida- Thorin ve como Bilbo tiene los ojos llorosos y como aferra la taza con más fuerza.

-¿Puedo saber porque te hecho de casa?- le pregunta Thorin con cierto temor a la respuesta.

-Mmmm….- Bilbo no sabe si contestar. Pero le mira a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que han sido su roca desde que llegó y sabe que puede confiar en ellos así como Thorin lo ha hecho antes. Bilbo sabe que el otro hombre no le ha contado todo ni por asomo, pero es un principio. Una pequeña ventana al alma de cada uno- Estaba durmiendo en mi habitación y entró borracho, encontrando unas fotos para adultos- dice Bilbo muy sonrojado. Sabe que eso que va a contar puede causarle estar sin hogar de nuevo- De chicos…- No dice nada esperando a que Thorin entienda el concepto.

-¿Eres…?- Thorin pregunta sorprendido, pero no enfadado o asqueado.

-Sí, soy gay- dice Bilbo esperando algún grito o algo semejante por parte de Thorin, pero al ver que el hombre solo lo mira con entendimiento y con algo que parece cariño continúa- Me despertó con los golpes, de ahí los morados de la espalda y me hecho- Siendo en ese momento cuando Bilbo no es capaz de aguantar más las lágrimas. Thorin lo ve y se acerca a él, en un intento de consolarlo, sin saber muy bien que hacer ya que sabe que no es muy bueno leyendo las emociones ajenas. Pero ese acto parece sobresaltar a Bilbo.

-Yo… Mejor me voy a dormir-dice Bilbo levantándose rápidamente como si algo le hubiese mordido- Que hay que madrugar- sigue con una risita mientras ve como Thorin se levanta a los pocos segundos quedando a pocos centímetros del otro. Y sin que Bilbo se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Thorin puso la mano en su mejilla, acariciándole ligeramente con el pulgar mientras le mira directamente a los ojos dejando a Bilbo sin respiración.

-Tan hermoso, tan fuerte…- dice Thorin suavemente, casi no se oye, diciéndolo para sí mismo sin pretender que el otro lo oiga. A pesar de ello Bilbo no puede evitar sonrojarse mientras cierra los ojos y sus piernas se vuelven gelatina. Sabiendo que en ese momento no pondría ninguna resistencia si Thorin se le tirase encima. Sin embargo ese momento se ve interrumpido por el ruido de una ventana que se rompe y antes de identificar de dónde ha venido el ruido Bilbo siente como Thorin tira de el al suelo, poniendo su cuerpo bajo el suyo, instante en que Bilbo se hace consciente de la causa de los ahora cristales rotos, alguien está disparando contra ellos desde fuera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí dejo un capítulo nuevo. Espero que os guste y comentéis :D!!!  
> Las cosas van a empezar a ponerse interesantes. Mi idea es subir un capítulo por semana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Primer incidente**

Thorin no sabía muy bien que le había hecho tomar la decisión de levantarse y acariciar la mejilla de Bilbo. El momento era casi perfecto pensaba Thorin hasta que oyó el ruido. Se asustó. Pero gracias a sus reflejos los puso a ambos en el suelo, cubriendo a Bilbo con su cuerpo.

Una vez cesados los disparos se levantó lo suficiente para quedarse sentado en el suelo llevando a Bilbo con él y empezó a inspeccionarlo de forma casi obsesiva.

-Thorin….Thorin- empezó a decir Bilbo, si ya se había asustado con lo que acababa de ocurrir más le preocupaba el otro hombre- Thorin- consiguiendo llamar la atención de Thorin- Estoy bien- le dice con un intento de sonrisa para tranquilizar a ambos y ve como Thorin respira profundamente- ¿Te has hecho daño?- pregunta Bilbo posando su mano en el hombro del otro hombre. Pero Thorin no le contesta. Sino que los levanta a ambos.

-Sube con los niños- le dice serio- Asegúrate de que estén bien y no bajes hasta que lo diga.

-Pero…- empieza a decir Bilbo, no le gusta cuando alguien le da órdenes y menos Thorin, como si fuese una marioneta. Eso le trae malos recuerdos. 

-Ahora- contesta Thorin, más bien parece un gruñido, mientras ya tiene el teléfono en la mano. Thorin no puede evitarlo. La sola idea de que le hubiese pasado algo a Bilbo le parte el corazón y también está asustado por los niños y no confía en nadie más que en Bilbo para estar alrededor de ellos. Está tan ofuscado que no se da cuenta de que está asustando a Bilbo.

-Thorin- dice suavemente a Bilbo. Poniendo su mano sobre la de Thorin que no ha soltado su agarre en su brazo desde que le ha levantado. Esto parece centrar la atención de Thorin, el cual se da cuenta de que se está comportando como un animal.

-Por favor, necesito saber que están bien y no confío en nadie más- le dice suavemente Thorin. Y ante la sorpresa de Bilbo, Thorin acerca su rostro para depositar un suave beso en la frente de Bilbo y al retirarse Bilbo ve como sus ojos se han calmado. Ya no tienen esa rabia de hace unos segundos- Por favor- le vuelve a decir.

-Está bien- le contesta Bilbo mientras empieza a separarse para dirigirse a las escaleras.

 

Al llegar a la habitación de los niños Bilbo ve que esta está vacía y empieza a ponerse nervioso.

-¡Fili! ¡Kili!- empieza a gritar sin que sea suficientemente fuerte para que se oiga desde abajo, no quiere preocupar más a Thorin. Mientras los sigue llamando va pasando por las demás habitaciones hasta ver que sale luz por la rendija de la puerta de Thorin. Al abrirla no ve nada, no es hasta entrar y girarse que los ve al lado de la cama, en el suelo y abrazados con los ojos rojos.

-Chicos- dice suavemente para llamarles la atención. Los niños le miran pero no se mueven. No es hasta que Bilbo se les acerca y se pone en el suelo con ellos con los brazos abiertos que ambos niños se abrazan a él con fuerza llamando su nombre y empezando a llorar de nuevo- Shhh… Todo está bien… Tranquilos- va diciendo mientras dibuja círculos en las dos espaldas con sus manos para calmarlos- Todo está bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunta Fili a Bilbo tras unos minutos de silencio entre los tres, una vez que las lágrimas han cesado y el ambiente está un poco más calmado.

-No lo sé- contesta sinceramente Bilbo- Anda subir a la cama- Les dice mientras los levanta a ambos como puede y a él mismo, colocándoles a los tres de la cama para abrazarlos y que los tres puedan calmarse.

-¿Y papa?- pregunta Kili.

-Está bien, está abajo arreglando las cosas- le contesta Bilbo con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la frente para confortarlo, acción que repite con su hermano. Los tres se quedan abrazados un rato.

 

Thorin no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, al menos el suficiente para que hubiesen llegado Balin, Dwalin y el sheriff con los policías. Mientras estos tomaban las pruebas necesarias estaba hablando con Bardo por teléfono sobre lo sucedido, tras lo que el sheriff empieza a hacerle muchas preguntas, una detrás de otra, Thorin ya no sabe más de lo que le ha dicho el hombre, está cansado y lo único que quiere es subir a ver a sus hijos. Sabe que si Bilbo no ha hecho acto de presencia es que todo está bien, pero necesita verlos con sus ojos y también a Bilbo, pero el hombre no para de preguntar. Hasta que intercede Balin, para que vuelva mañana ya que han acabado de coger las pruebas, las cuales Thorin no cree que sirvan para nada, él sabe quién ha sido y sabe que es lo suficientemente inteligente para dejarse coger por ello.

Al final, son las tres de la mañana cuando llega al marco de su habitación, una vez que se ha ido la policía y entre los tres han quitado los restos de cristales, y Thorin se queda inmóvil ante la imagen que tenía delante. Si bien esperaba encontrarse a los niños durmiendo en su cama no esperaba que Bilbo se hubiese quedado dormido con ellos también. Este estaba a un lado de la cama con Kili totalmente integrado en su costado y Fili al lado de Kili, lo más cerca posible de Bilbo agarrando su camiseta con las manos abrazando así al mismo tiempo a su hermano pequeño. A Thorin no le hacía falta mucho más para aliviar el pesar que ahora mismo lleva en su corazón.

Intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a los otros, se pone el pijama pero al colocarse en la cama Bilbo bosteza y Thorin ve cómo se despierta, intentando identificar dónde se encuentra. No han pasado más de unos pocos segundos cuando su vista se enfoca y se da cuenta de la situación, que se ha quedado dormido en la cama de Thorin y este ya se encuentra en ella.

-Lo siento…- No se le ocurre nada más que decir mirando a Thorin sonrojado y apenado.

-No pasa nada- le contesta Thorin con una sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta aún de la habilidad que tiene para calmar a Bilbo con esas simples palabras.

-Mejor me voy- dice Bilbo mirando como despegarse de los dos niños sin despertarlos.

-No- dice Thorin rápidamente sobresaltando a ambos- Estaría más tranquilo si todos los miembros de la casa están en la misma habitación- El rostro de Thorin es serio mirando a los ojos de Bilbo cuyo rostro esta rojo- ¿Los niños?

-Asustados, pero los he calmado y se han quedado dormidos, supongo que mañana te preguntarán- le contesta Bilbo- ¿Quien ha sido? ¿Por qué?- pregunta Bilbo mientras se vuelve a colocar y pasa un brazo por los niños claramente preocupado mientras apoya la cabeza en el otro y así quedar a la altura de Thorin. Mientras Thorin suspira profundamente y pasa la mano entre los cabellos rubios de Fili. Ambos están sobre un lado, de frente, mirándose a los ojos cuando Thorin empieza a habar.

-Smaug Golden- dice con pesar.

-¿Es una persona?

-Si… Es el heredero de una gran familia cuyos terrenos están al otro lado de la zona y llevan ahí generaciones- Thorin ve cómo el otro le mira con curiosidad y temor ante la información- Yo…- Thorin no puede ir más allá sin quebrarse y Bilbo ve cómo se lleva una mano a la cara para cubrirse y el otro no vea sus lágrimas.

-Thorin- Dice Bilbo sin saber qué hacer, no sabe si el contacto será bienvenido y tampoco tiene mucha movilidad. A pesar de ello Bilbo consigue alcanzar con su mano la mano del otro que se encuentra en su rostro apartándola y entrelazando los dedos mientras le mira no con pena sino con comprensión y cariño.

-Tranquilo- le dice- Respira profundamente- mientras mira como el otro hace lo que le dice- Estoy aquí… no me voy a ningún sitio. Confía en mí y libérate un poco de la carga- Bilbo no puede evitar sonreír al ver cómo Thorin se calma un poco y las lágrimas paran. Ambos se quedan unos minutos en silencio.

-Cuando me fui al alistarme no me hablaba con mi padre, fue la razón de que me fuese- empieza- Quería que me quedase aquí a trabajar para luego heredarlo. Pero tenía ganas de ver mundo y esa me pareció la mejor idea y me fui con Dwalin. Con el tiempo volvimos a hablarnos, aunque nunca volvió a ser lo mismo. Apenas nos contábamos cosas, pero sí que era lo suficiente para saber que se iba deteriorando, además de que Balin nos mantenía a Dwalin y a mí más o menos informados de lo que pasaba por aquí ya que mi padre no le dejaba- Bilbo solo mira a Thorin, sabe que no debe interrumpirle- Cuando quise volver para tomar mi puesto me llamaron para un nuevo despliegue en Afganistan. No pude hacer nada. Entre el despliegue y luego la recuperación al volver aquí mi padre apenas estaba lúcido. Fue cuando Balin me contó que a poco de irme apareció en escena Smaug buscando hacer inversiones con mi padre. A Balin no le pareció buena idea pero mi padre era muy cabezota y al parecer Smaug tiene unas dotes persuasivas excelentes. En realidad lo que quería era usar a mi padre para blanqueo de dinero y usar las supuestas inversiones para hacer compra y venta en mercados ilegales. En ese aspecto no se mucho más, Balin tampoco tenía mucha más información. Pero bueno…- Thorin suspira- Al final antes de que se hiciese con el control absoluto de todo conseguimos reunir los papeles necesarios para recuperar lo nuestro y ahí nos enteramos que ya hacía un par de años que el FBI le andaba detrás. Aún no han podido encerrarlo, aunque nos bastó para que nos dejase en paz. Pero creo que ha vuelto, entre el destrozo he encontrado una piedra con una nota que ponía ‘’Quiero lo que es mío’’ firmado con una S.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunta Bilbo ya que Thorin se ha quedado callado.

-Cuando hubo todo el asunto tuvo que dejar una gran cantidad de dinero sin tocar que había metido en las cuentas del rancho y lo perdió, creo que anda detrás de esto pero ese dinero ya no está ahí, se lo llevo la policía- Dice Thorin con pesar ante lo que Bilbo aprieta la mano que tiene entrelazada con el otro hombre intentándole trasmitir tu apoyo.

-Bueno… Ahora ya no puedes hacer nada más, mejor dormir algo y mañana veras las cosas de otra forma y seguro que encuentramos una forma de sobrepasar todo esto- le dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo Bilbo?- pregunta Thorin sorprendiendo al otro- Yo sólo soy un bruto que siempre acaba gritándote y tú siempre te esfuerzas en hacerme sentir mejor. No lo entiendo… nunca nadie se ha tomado tantas molestias por mí- Estas palabras dejan a Bilbo sin saber que decir. Lo único que hace es sonrojarse, como ya le es habitual desde que entro en este rancho.

-Yo…- Bilbo no dice más al darse cuenta que el otro hombre tiene los ojos cerrados, está medio dormido, siendo esta la causa de las palabras anteriores o eso piensa Bilbo- Duerme Thorin, mañana será otro día- Le vuelve a decir. Mientras acaricia con el pulgar la piel accesible de la mano que tiene entrelazada con Thorin hasta quedarse dormido.

 

Thorin abrió los ojos viendo como el sol entraba directamente por la ventana, con todo el ajetreo de la noche anterior olvidó cerrar la persiana. Siendo lo siguiente que notó como algo se le incrustaba en la barriga. Y al bajar la vista vio como Fili se había movido durmiendo y le había clavado la mano a la altura del estómago. Fue en ese momento que la mente de Thorin se despertó por completo y se acordó de los últimos momentos de la noche anterior y con ello lo que le dijo a Bilbo antes de quedarse dormido o el hecho que se durmieron cogidos de las manos. Su cuerpo se tensó. Y lentamente alzo la mirada para ver a Bilbo. Pero este no estaba. Thorin se desenganchó de Fili y tapo a ambos niños dejándolos dormir tranquilamente y se dirigió hacia la cocina cuando a la altura de la cocina empezó a oír ruidos de movimiento y voces. Viendo al entrar como Bilbo sacaba algo del horno mientras hablaba con Balin.  
-Buenos días- saludó Thorin, saludo que fue contestado por Balin con normalidad mientras que de Bilbo apenas se oyó nada.

-¿Los niños?- pregunta Bilbo mientras Thorin se sentaba en la mesa tras ponerse una taza de café, donde se encontraba Balin.

-Durmiendo- contesta Thorin sin perder de visa a Bilbo, el cual se movía rápidamente por la cocina.

-Bien- dice Bilbo mientras pone las cosas del desayuno sobre la mesa y Thorin ve como Balin sigue la conversación entre ellos sin perder detalle. No dicen mucho más, mientras se ponen a desayunar.

-Mmmmm… Bilbo- Thorin no lo puede evitar- Está buenísimo- dice alabando el bizcocho que está comiendo- Me encanta- sigue Thorin sin fijarse en la cara del otro, cosa que sí que hace Balin viendo como Bilbo no puede estar más rojo.

-Tiene razón Bilbo, esta exquisito- dice Balin.

-Creo que es mi favorito- dice Thorin- Parece recién hecho- dice mirando sorprendido a Bilbo mientras lo dice- ¿No lo abras hecho para desayunar?

-Yo…- empieza Bilbo- Me he despertado hace unas horas y no podía dormir y sé que te gust… que a los niños les encanta- dice Bilbo, casi se le escapa piensa sin poder evitar el nerviosismo a lo que se le suma la sonrisa complacida de Thorin por el desayuno. Bilbo no puede más, este hombre le va a matar con sus sonrisas. Se acaba el desayuno lo más rápido posible y tras dejar los platos en la pica se despide con una excusa barata saliendo casi corriendo de la cocina, dejando a un Thorin sorprendido y a un Balin feliz.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta Thorin casi sin pensar- Hace unos días que está un poco raro- sigue, más bien para sí mismo, como si pensase en alto.

-¡Por favor Thorin!- dice Balin ya exasperado- Que tiene que hacer más el pobre muchacho para llamar tu atención- Balin suspira mientras que la cara de Thorin es un poema sobre la sorpresa.

-A que te refieres- dice Thorin algo inseguro consiguiendo que el otro hombre no pueda evitar la carcajada ante el surrealismo de la situación.

-Creía que con la edad te habrías vuelto un poco más perceptivo pero creo que ha sido todo lo contrario- Balin no puede evitar volver a suspirar- Crees que es la obligación de tu niñera bajar todas las mañanas a hacer un desayuno digno de reyes, el cual siempre tiene lo que a ti te gusta- pregunta de forma retórica- O que Bilbo sepa cuando te puede ofrecer un té o cuando necesitas café sin apenas preguntar y te lo prepare de la forma que a ti te gusta. O que el pobre no pueda evitar estar más rojo que un tomate desde el momento que entras en la habitación en la que está él, salte a la mínima que te acercas, se quede callado como una tumba o empiece a hablar de forma dispersa pasando de un tema a otro sin apenas respirar, sobre todo esta mañana- Thorin ve como Balin empieza a reírse a carcajada limpia- Sólo le falta llevar un cartel que diga ‘’Me gusta Thorin’’. Es como si te estuviese cortejando. Thorin ¿qué paso esa noche?- pregunta Balin.

-Nosotros…- empieza Thorin colorándose todo el rostro- Dormimos en mi cama con los niños- dice avergonzado, sensación que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. Mientras Balin le enseña una sonrisa cómplice, ya que con las palabras de Thorin no puede más que confirmar lo que acaba de decir y sabe que el otro por fin se está dando cuenta, principalmente por su estado de sonrojo. Recordándole al Thorin de 15 años cuando le pillaba mirando algo que quería pero que no osaba pedir por miedo a lo que le dijese su padre. Balin sabía que no debía presionar más al otro hombre, si seguía se pondría a gritar y menos querría pensar en el tema, así que Balin salió de la cocina en dirección al despacho para empezar un nuevo día de trabajo dejando a Thorin en la cocina sin apenas parpadear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado :D!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado un poco más, pero el ordenador me ha jugado una mala pasada.  
> Espero que os guste el capítulo :D!!

** Primer paso **

Todo el cuerpo le pesaba y solo el pensar en abrir los ojos le bastaba para que le faltase el aliento. No sabía dónde estaba, pero no era en casa, el olor era raro, como ha desinfectante iba pensando de forma difusa Bilbo mientras iba recuperando la consciencia. Había algo cálido en su mano, que la envolvía y le daba ganas de envolverse alrededor de esa calidez. Y oía una voz, al principio no identificaba quien era, aunque no le falto mucho tiempo para saber que era Thorin, lo que no entendía era porqué le pedía que se despertase, que no olvidase, que lo sentía mucho y que era todo culpa suya.

Poco después ese calor se extendió por su brazo, notando una presión mayor en él. Fue el momento en el que Bilbo abrió los ojos y le vio, apoyando su frente en su brazo y notó como sus manos envolvían la suya.  
-Thorin- murmuró Bilbo, apenas con sonido, pero si el suficiente para que Thorin levantase la cabeza y le mirase, permitiendo a Bilbo ver su rostro triste con ojos rojos, que a poco formó una sonrisa al ver que estaba despierto.

 

 

* * *

 

_Alrededor de unas 12 horas antes…_

Como había podido empezar tan mal el día, pensaba Bilbo. Nada más abrir los ojos Bilbo lo supo, levantándose en la cama de su jefe con él, ambos cogidos de la mano y no llegaron a más gracias a que los niños dormían entre ellos. Casi salto de la cama del susto que se llevó, no podía volver a dormirse así que bajo a la cocina, cocinar siempre le relajaba. Pero toda la calma que había conseguido con esa habilidad que había aprendido de su madre se fue a la basura cuando Thorin empezó a alabar sus platos y decir que ese bizcocho era de sus favoritos y esa maldita sonrisa, maldito Thorin y sus sonrisas, le dejaban las piernas hechas gelatina. Menos mal que hoy se iba al pueblo mientras Balin se quedaba con los niños, le tocaba ir a comprar y luego comería con Ori.

Ori era como su santuario, le había conocido al pasarse por la biblioteca para mirar cosas para los niños. Ori es el bibliotecario y rápidamente se habían hecho amigos. Eran muy parecidos y tenían muchas cosas en común. Además le podía contar todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y ello incluía todo lo relacionado con Thorin y los niños y al mismo tiempo él podía hablarle sobre su hombre ‘’misterioso’’, el cual iba varias veces a la semana a la biblioteca y Ori le había dicho que muchas veces le había pescado mirándole pero el hombre bajaba rápidamente la cabeza sonrojado y siendo Ori tan tímido como Bilbo nunca le había encarado, a pesar de que el hombre le gustaba mucho a Ori. Bilbo creía que era Dwalin por como Ori le había descrito, sobre todo por los tatuajes, su gran estatura y tamaño y el hecho de que llevaba la cabeza afeitada. Pero no le había dicho nada, ya que no estaba seguro.

 

Mientras Bilbo deambulaba por la casa sin tener ningún objetivo claro, Thorin estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con la misma postura que Balin le había dejado. Pensando. Balin le había dejado tan asombrado, una gran parte de él quería creerle pero la otra parte de él, la realista y sensata le era imposible creerle. Bilbo sólo tiene 20 años, ¡por favor!, se repetía Thorin, que iba querer hacer con alguien como él, que le llevaba 10 años, estaba roto y que además llevaba a su espalda dos niños pequeños. Al recordar eso no pudo evitar un suspiro. Si bien Bilbo parecía llevarse bien con ellos, una cosa era aceptar ser su niñera porque no tenía mucha más opción durante un tiempo y otra era querer ejercer de padre. No podía pedirle eso, era demasiado joven, tenía que vivir su vida y no encerarse en un rancho que apenas daba un día de descanso y menos la posibilidad de viajar. Lo mejor sería no hacer nada con lo que le había dicho Balin. Lo mejor sería dejarlo estar y no hacerse más ilusiones.

Con todos esos malos pensamientos en la cabeza Thorin se levantó de la silla y salió de la casa, dispuesto a empezar su trabajo, saltándose por primera vez desde que los niños llegaron al rancho su rutina de desayunar con ellos. Siendo unos segundos después cuando Bilbo volvió a dicha estancia, perdiéndose así Thorin la cara de decepción de Bilbo al ver que no estaba.

Bilbo se puso a limpiar la cocina hasta darse cuenta de que era la hora de que los niños se levantasen. Así que se dispuso a completar una de las tareas más complejas del día. Levantarlos. Esos niños eran como marmotas. Siendo lo único que realmente funcionaba el quitarle las sábanas y dejarlos contra el frío del ambiente. Acción ante la que Bilbo no podía evitar una sonrisa al ver como sus pequeños cuerpos se hacían una bola mientras que uno de sus brazos intentaba buscar el elemento perdido sin abrir los ojos para que Bilbo no supiese que se habían despertado.  
-¡Vamos niños!- medio gritó con tono alegre. Obteniendo simplemente gruñidos como respuesta. Recordándole a los gruñidos de Thorin cuando algo no le iba bien. Thorin podría ser sólo su tío por sangre pero cuanto más conocía a esos pequeños más veía como se parecían a él, si bien no físicamente pero si en su forma de ser- Sé que estáis despiertos- dijo con voz cantarina mientras se acercaba más a ellos.

-Sólo cinco minutos más…- dijo la voz medio dormida de Fili

-Bueno… está bien- dijo Bilbo- Pero alomejor cuando bajéis ya no queda bizcocho para desayunar- les dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

-¡Un momento!- esta vez fue Kili quien hablo, esta vez perfectamente despierto y Bilbo sabía que su hermano estaba igual a pesar de que no había abierto los ojos- ¿Bizcocho?

-Sí- contestó Bilbo intentando aguantar la sonrisa, cosa que le era difícil.

-¿El de dos sabores?- le preguntó

-Sí- contestó sinceramente.

-¿El que hace dibujos con el chocolate?- preguntó Kili refiriéndose al bizcocho mármol, el que se había ganado el estómago de los hombres de ese rancho.

-Sí- a lo que Bilbo obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta por parte de los dos hermanos.

-Kili- le dijo Fili a su hermano, ahora ya sentado en su cama.

-Buff….- le contestó. Mientras Bilbo les observaba totalmente entretenido, sin contener ya su sonrisa.

-Ha ganado- dijo Fili ya resignado.

-Lo sé- le contestó su hermano.

-O vamos- les dijo Bilbo feliz- Si bajáis ya os toca ración doble- les dijo con una sonrisa, que fue respondida por otras dos sonrisas igualmente amplias.

-Trato- dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo mientras bajaban de la cama lo más rápido posible y se dirigían a la escalera con Bilbo. El cual supo que a pesar de todo lo que le hacía sentir Thorin, todos esos sentimientos entrecruzados, con estos pequeños momentos, sabía que todo valdría la pena.

 

Una vez la compra estaba bien guardada en el maletero del coche que había empezado a llevar desde que llegó al rancho. Bilbo empezó a dirigirse al café/restaurante dónde había quedado con Ori.  
-¡Bilbo!- grito Ori lleno de alegría, nada más verle mientras le alcanzaba.

-Hola- le dijo a Ori con una sonrisa, un poco sorprendido por la felicidad que envolvía al otro hombre- ¿Te ha pasado algo?- preguntó sin mucho tono de preocupación, ya que si la respuesta era un sí, seguro que era algo bueno. El otro no le contestó, simplemente empezó a asentir cómo un loco mientras se ponía todo colorado. Mientras Bilbo los dirigía a la mesa le preguntó- ¿Vas a contármelo?- Ahí fue cuando la sonrisa se volvió aún más grande si es que eso era posible.

-Si…- dijo a modo de secreto Ori- Ya sé cómo se llama- Esas cinco palabras consiguieron dejar a Bilbo sin saber que decir, simplemente abrió mucho los ojos y abrió la boca formando una O mostrando su sorpresa. Ori tenía la capacidad para que olvidase sus problemas- Hoy me tocaba estar en la mesa de recepción y él vino y quería llevarse unos libros… me tuvo que dar su número de socio y salió la ficha en el ordenador- dijo en un suspiro las últimas palabras- Se llama Dwalin Fundison- dijo con regocijo, mientras que Bilbo no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Lo sabía- dijo con tono de triunfo.

-¿El qué?- le preguntó Ori preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

-Le conozco- dijo con tono misterioso- Por cómo le describiste y ahora con el nombre… Es el primo de Thorin- acabó la frase con una sonrisa, siendo ahora Ori el sorprendido.

-¡Madre mía!- dijo Ori mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano. Siendo ese el momento en que apareció el camarero para tomar nota de sus bebidas y de lo que iban a comer.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, primero de Dwalin y luego de otras cosas variadas, tiempo en el que les trajeron la comida hasta que poco tiempo después Ori hizo la pregunta del millón.  
-Hoy he estado hablando mucho de mi hombre, pero tú no has dicho nada del tuyo, embustero- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal van las cosas por el rancho?- Bilbo no contestó, simplemente se puso totalmente colorado dándole así a Ori la respuesta- Desembucha.

-Yo…- Bilbo no pudo evitar morderse el labio al recordar la mañana- Dormimos juntos.

-¡Qué!- Ori gritó haciendo que un par de personas que estaban a su alrededor se girase hacia ellos a ver qué pasaba- ¿Qué?- volvió a decir, esta vez en un tono más decente.

-Sólo dormimos- dijo Bilbo, sin embargo Ori no sabía muy bien si creerle. Así que Bilbo empezó a contarle todo lo de la noche anterior, la conversación con Thorin, el casi beso, los disparos y luego quedarse dormidos cogidos de la mano con los niños, a lo que Ori hizo un ‘’amss’’ ante la hermosa imagen que se le formaba en la cabeza- Pero no ha sido todo- le confesó Bilbo.

-Y yo que creía que esta vez era yo el que tenía más cosas que contar- dijo en tono amigable- Pues ya sabes que te toca- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Esta mañana…- dijo en un suspiro- Mmmmm… esas sonrisas- dijo Bilbo más para sí mismo- Mientras estábamos desayunando los dos y Balin, el hermano de Dwalin…

-Sí, ya me has dicho quién era antes- Ori sólo quería que Bilbo llegase a la parte jugosa.

-Se puso a elogiar el bizcocho diciendo que era uno de sus favoritos, con una de sus sonrisas en la cara. Cómo las odio- dijo Bilbo sabiendo que esas últimas palabras eran mentira. Bilbo amaba esas sonrisas y su corazón flotaba cuando las veía y más si él era el causante de ellas.

-Mmmmm….- dijo Ori- ¿Y qué más?- preguntó con ganas.

-Nada- suspiró Bilbo.

-¿Y eso?

-Salí corriendo de la cocina y cuando volví ya no estaba y no le he vuelto a ver- dijo con tono apesadumbrado.

-Oo- contestó Ori sin saber muy bien que decir- Bueno, seguro que no ha sido por nada malo. Todo dependerá de cómo se comporte esta noche.

-Eso espero.

-Ánimo, seguro que todo irá bien- le dijo Ori con una sonrisa.

-Ya… pero se contradice tanto con sus acciones. No le entiendo.

-Bueno… siempre podes optar por lo drástico- le dijo a Bilbo, y el ver que le miraba para que siguiese le contestó a su muda pregunta- Plantarle un buen beso en los labios- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras a Bilbo se le subían los colores solo por el hecho de pensarlo, haciendo que Ori no pudiese evitar reírse a la reacción de su amigo, risa a la que al final Bilbo se sumó. Siguieron hablando una hora más de tonterías e intercambiando recetas hasta que Ori tenía que volver al trabajo y Bilbo quería ir a recoger unas cosas que le había encargado Thorin el día anterior antes de volver al rencho.

Tras despedirse de Ori, Bilbo iba caminando hacia el coche feliz, relajado. Pensando en que haría esta noche para cenar, tenía ganas de cocinar. Sin embargo, nada más poner la llave en la ranura del coche oyó un chirrido, como el de un coche que derrapa, pero no tuvo tiempo de mirar de donde venía ya que notó como el coche tembló y todo se volvió negro.

 

Ahí estaba Thorin, mirándole mientras dormía sentado en la típica silla de hospital, al lado de la cama. Desde esa llamada todo había pasado muy rápido. Y todo esto era su culpa. Lo sabía y nadie le haría cambiar su opinión. Estaba hablando con los niños de forma animada un poco preocupado ya que Bilbo no había vuelto aún. No es que le hubiese impuesto una hora de vuelta, Thorin sabía que bien se merecía esas horas de descanso, ya que cuidaba de los niños 24 horas. Pero a pesar de ello, siempre volvía a media tarde de sus comidas con ese tal Ori.

Apenas hacía una hora que había dejado a los niños con Balin tras recibir la fatídica llamada. Al mirar la pantalla del teléfono vio que se trataba de Bilbo. Lo cogió rápidamente pero toda su tranquilidad y felicidad por oír su voz se fue a la basura cuando oyó una voz que claramente no era la de Bilbo. Esa voz rápidamente se había identificado como Ori y le informaba que Bilbo había sufrido un accidente de coche y que ahora mismo estaba en el hospital. Ori le había acompañado en la ambulancia, al haber vuelto atrás al oír el ruido de un accidente y ver que era su amigo el que había salido mal parado.

Se había quedado tan desesperado que Dwalin no quiso que cogiese el coche solo, así que le acompañó dejando a Balin con los niños con la promesa de que le mantuviesen informados. Al llegar al hospital se encontraron con Ori en la sala de espera donde les acabó por contar lo poco que sabía.

El tiempo no pasaba para Thorin, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos para no ver las miradas entre Dwalin y Ori, que apenas habían intercambiado alguna que otra palabra, todo el tiempo dándole vueltas a lo sucedido. Arrepintiéndose por no haber ido a enfrentar a Bilbo esta mañana sobre lo que le había dicho Balin. No fue hasta media hora después que salió el médico a informarles. Momento en el que que a Thorin se le cayó el alma a los pies. Ya que si bien creían que Bilbo despertaría en unas horas no podían decir con certeza cuál sería el estado de su memoria, existiendo la probabilidad de que hubiese perdido parte de sus recuerdos.

Una vez dichas estas palabras Thorin no fue muy consciente de lo demás. De cómo el médico les decía que podían pasar a verle. Al final sólo entro Thorin, era tarde y si despertaba mejor que tuviese un ambiente tranquilo, así que Dwalin se fue con Ori para acompañarle a casa y luego irse el hacia el rancho.

Thorin llegó a la habitación. Y le vio. Parecía tan indefenso. Fue ese el momento en que se prometió que si Bilbo despertaba y se acordaba de él, no dejaría pasar ninguna oportunidad para ver si era correspondido haciendo caso a lo que Balin le había dicho en la comida al confesarle su miedo por todo el tema de Smaug, dejaría que Bilbo eligiese si quería estar con él a pesar de todo y si la respuesta era que sí, nunca iba a dejarlo ir.

 

 

* * *

 

Estaba apoyado sobre el brazo de Bilbo, agarrando su mano como si la vida le fuese en ello cuando oyó su voz llamándole. En un primer momento pensó que estaba soñando pero al levantar el rostro vio los ojos verdes de Bilbo y no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Soltando su agarre y levantándose para acercarse más a Bilbo y acariciarle la mejilla con la mano, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual con el otro hombre por miedo de que lo que estaba pasando era una visión.

-Bilbo- dice Thorin sin saber que más decir, abrumado por la felicidad de verle despierto y de que le había llamado por su nombre- Bilbo- esa palabra, ese nombre se había convertido en su salvavidas- Tenía tanto miedo- le confesó. Bilbo parecía desubicado- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó sin dejar de acariciar esa mejilla.

-Me duele la cabeza…- dijo Bilbo pensativo, mientras meditaba como se sentía su cuerpo- Y…- empezó a levantar el brazo izquierdo- Y el brazo- dice mientras se da cuenta de que tiene la zona del antebrazo vendada -¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó.

-¿Qué recuerdas?- Thorin le contestó con otra pregunta.

-Solo…Acababa de despedirme de Ori y estaba en el coche… luego está todo en blanco- dice mirando a Thorin buscando en su rostro la respuesta. Viendo como su rostro se ensombrecía por la respuesta.

-Lo siento… Es mi culpa- le dice Thorin retirando la mano de su rostro, pero sin ser lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que Bilbo le alcance con su mano y entrelace sus dedos.

-Por favor…- le dice Bilbo- Quiero saberlo todo, no quiero que me mientas ni evites cosas porque creas que es mejor para mí.

-Yo…- Thorin suspira, pero al menos no suelta la mano de Bilbo lo que este lo ve como una pequeña victoria en el largo camino. Sin embargo, cuando Thorin se dispone a contarle lo ocurrido entra el médico. No está mucho tiempo, unos 10 minutos, lo suficiente para hacerle a Bilbo unas preguntas y hacerle hacer algunos ejercicios para ver que todo está bien y le informa que pasará aquí la noche para tenerle en observación y lo contento que está ya que en principio no va a haber secuelas del accidente a largo plazo. Además de recordarle que esté tranquilo, descanse y que intente levantarse lo menos posible.

Una vez cerrada la puerta y de nuevo los dos solos Bilbo mira a Thorin fijamente mientras aprieta suavemente la mano que tiene entrelazada con Thorin, que no ha soltado en ningún momento, para hacerle saber que no se va a escabullir de la conversación anterior. A lo que Thorin suspira.

-Me llamó Ori- dice Thorin con un tono serio-Al parecer no llegaste ni a arrancar el coche antes de que otro coche se te echara encima y se empotrase en la parte de atrás del tuyo. Ori fue a ver qué había pasado debido al ruido y te encontraron inconsciente y te trajeron aquí.

-¿Qué más?- le pregunta Bilbo, sabiendo por el rostro y la actitud de Thorin que no le estaba contando todo. Si bien no le conocía mucho, gran cantidad de veces podría leerle como un libro abierto.

-…

-Thorin- le dijo Bilbo con tono preocupado- Sin secretos- dijo volviendo a apretar suavemente las manos entrelazadas.

-Al hablar con el sheriff… me dijo que el propietario del coche, quien creen que fue el causante del accidente y se dio a la fuga, se le ha relacionado con Smaug varias veces- dijo Thorin rápidamente como si quisiese que todo pasase rápido.

-Bien- dijo Bilbo en tono conciliador, pudiendo prever lo que iba pensando el otro hombre.

-Solo…- Thorin no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos- Es mi culpa…

-No- le cortó Bilbo- No vuelvas a decir eso nunca porque no lo es. Tu no estabas cuando pasó todo lo de tu padre. Y al volver simplemente hiciste lo que tocaba. Si ahora va a por nosotros es su culpa. Nunca tuya- le dijo Bilbo en tono de ánimo.

-Pero podría haberte perdido- con esas palabras Thorin enfrentó el rostro de Bilbo, con ojos llorosos- La sola idea me rompe por dentro más de lo que ya lo estoy.

-Eh…- dijo Bilbo estirando de su brazo para que se acercase un poco más- No estas roto- siguió con una sonrisa- Sólo un poco desmontado- consiguiendo así sacar una pequeña pero esperanzadora sonrisa en el rostro de Thorin- Nada que no se pueda arreglar. Afrontémoslo juntos- dice Bilbo arrancando una sorpresa de los ojos de Thorin- Seamos un equipo- dice con una sonrisa tímida.

Sonrojándose al ver como la mano libre de Thorin vuelve a su rostro acariciando su mejilla.  
-Me gusta esa idea, mucho- murmura Thorin- Pero me da miedo al mismo tiempo- confiesa.

-No lo tengas, puedes confiar en mí- le contesta Bilbo con otro susurro, poco a poco Thorin ha ido acercando su rostro, lo suficiente para que los susurros basten para hablar

Thorin no se había vuelto a sentar desde que se había levantado de la silla al despertar Bilbo y ahora mismo se encontraba a pocos centímetros del rostro de Bilbo con una de sus manos a cada lado de ese rostro que inundaba sus sueños y pensamientos. Mirándose ambos intensamente a los ojos. A lo que Bilbo no puede evitarse morder el labio. Sabe lo que va a venir y no puede estar más deseoso de que pase. Y sin tener tiempo a pensar mucho más los labios de Thorin se posan sobre los suyos suavemente. Casi con miedo. Ante lo que la mano de Bilbo se enreda con sus cabellos para acercar más su rostro y profundizar el beso notando como le raspaba la barba de Thorin aumentando las sensaciones, bien puede estar ingresado en el hospital pero por nada del mundo dejaría a Thorin llevar el mando si eso implicaba que iba a ser besado como si fuese de cristal, su cuerpo le pedía pasión. Sabía que no podían hacer nada más que besarse pero Bilbo sabía que su primer beso iba a ser memorable.

Thorin notó como la mano de Bilbo le empujaba y como habría los labios y su lengua se paseaba por los labios de Thorin. Lo que fue suficiente para que el hombre perdiera el control. Dominando a Bilbo y saboreando todos los rincones. Hasta que ambos se separaron faltos de oxígeno y juntaron sus frentes mientras recuperaban el aliento.  
-Sabes- dice Thorin una vez que sus frentes se han separado un poco- No ha estado nada mal para ser nuestro primer beso- sigue sin poder evitar una sonrisa, lleno de felicidad a pesar de todo lo que se les viene encima. Sin poder evitar pasear el pulgar sobre los labios recién besados de Bilbo.

-Mmmm…- le contesta Bilbo con una sonrisa risueña mientras gira el rostro lo suficiente para poder susurrarle al oído- Sabes…- dice a modo de secreto, sin saber lo sexy que eso le parece a Thorin- Creo que no ha estado nada mal para ser mi primer beso- le dice, dejando a Thorin sin palabras, sin creerse por un instante que esas palabras hayan salido de su tímido Bilbo, pero ahora que lo mira, mientras Bilbo se vuelve a apoyar sobre la almohada sin poder evitar sonrojarse ante la confesión, puede ver qué bajo esa capa de timidez se esconde un pequeño íncubo que está deseando salir. Thorin le mira y ve como el otro se muerde el labio, haciendo que el deseo hierva la sangre de Thorin y no puede evitar volver a besarlo. Este beso más casto pero con una promesa de pasión una vez que ambos vuelvan a estar en casa.

-Vamos… hazme sitio- le dice a Bilbo- Si quieres que pase la noche aquí no esperarás que duerma en esa horrenda silla- sigue sin poder evitar una sonrisa de pillo.

-Te gusta dar órdenes ¿verdad?- pregunta Bilbo en un intento de parecer enfadado por el tono mandón de Thorin, pero su sonrisa y el hecho de que ya le ha hecho sitio a Thorin en la estrecha cama del hospital le delatan. Y no es hasta que Thorin está bien colocado detrás de Bilbo abrazándolo por la espalda, cuando levanta su rostro para acercarlo a su oído y susurrarle.

-No sabes tú cuanto- y depositarle un beso en la oreja antes de volver a apoyarse y notar como el cuerpo de Bilbo tiembla por la emoción.

Tras unos minutos de silencio la cabeza de Bilbo no dejaba de dar vueltas a las cosas.

-¿Y los niños?- le preguntó a Thorin.

-Con Balin, se queda a pasar la noche con ellos.

-Mmmm… Les has contado algo de lo sucedido.

-Más o menos. No les ha gustado la idea de que no estemos allí esta noche pero cuando les he dicho que era para que te pusieses bueno han accedido- dije con una pequeña carcajada- Los tienes hechizados o algo, desde que están conmigo nunca se han apegado a alguien tan rápido.

-Bueno… de tal palo tal astilla, ¿no?- le contestó Bilbo haciendo que Thorin riese y como amaba Bilbo esa risa profunda que calentaba todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

-Algo así. Yo…- fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil. Le había llegado un mensaje- Lo siento- le dice a Bilbo mientras lo saca del bolsillo del pantalón para mirar de quien es. Era de un número desconocido.

 

_‘’Te gustó el regalo’’_

No decía nada más, pero no le hacía falta a Thorin ninguna firma para saber de quién era ni tampoco para saber que probablemente no encontrarían nada relacionado entre el accidente y Smaug pero tras el mensaje Thorin estaba seguro que había sido él. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó como Bilbo se giraba para encararlo y le había cogido el móvil, leyendo el mensaje y llegando a las mismas conclusiones que él.

-Juntos- no le fueron necesarias más palabras para conseguir captar la atención de Thorin. Pero este no dijo nada- Juntos como…- Bilbo no acabó la frase, ahí volvía a hacer acto de presencia su timidez. Thorin volvió a poner su mano en su mejilla.

-Está bien- le contestó solemne- Juntos como tú quieras, pareja, novios…- Thorin no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la última palabra, mirando a Bilbo cuyo rostro mostraba esperanza.

-Sí… novios- dijo con un susurro- Y sin secretos- fue una afirmación para Thorin.

-Sí- le contestó para depositar un suave beso sobre los labios de Bilbo y luego abrazarlo de tal forma que Bilbo enterró su rostro en el pecho cálido y seguro del otro hombre, quedando los dos dormidos tras un día agotador.


End file.
